Bed Rest
by theladypantera
Summary: While out battling with the group Kagome puts herself in danger - again - even going against Kouga's orders in battle. What is an Alpha wolf demon to do when his feisty mortal miko mate won't listen to him when it counts? Deciding his woman needs a time-out, Kouga puts her on 'bed-rest' to think about what she's done. WARNING: 4 SEXUAL CONTENT - ONE SHOT (Kouga x Kagome) W&S couple
1. Chapter 1

****~*~** PLEASE note the rating of this fic BEFORE continuing ~*~**

 **A/Note: Jan 1, 2019**

Ah, so, I've had this one-shot for over a year in my files, it does follow my W&S couple (farther down their story line) but i really just wrote it for fun, not to follow the story or anything. But I was always way too embarrassed to post it, because the second chapter, where the smut is, is kinda outta my comfort zone because Kouga's being much more . . . ahem, dominating in some ways, lol *blush*. So, yeah, I really twisted with anxiety over posting this. Maybe because today is the New Year, I don't know, but I'm feeling brave, so here it is. I'll post the second (and final) chapter as soon as I've finished the edits.

Thanks everyone! If you enjoy this little tease, please do let me know :) I'll be back as soon as I can with the rest!

Lady p.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **-ooOooOooOoo-**

"Quick, hurry, now," Kagome whispers in her most heated voice to the shaking beta beside her.

"I don't know, sister," Ginta's eyes scour the semi-illuminated den. It's getting late and most of the younger wolves are already settled into their places. The older youkai and wolves sit around various low dying fires within the warm den, their soft voices and chuckles fill the large space with warmth and easiness.

"What if he finds you?" the last thing the beta wanted to be was in the path of his often surly Alpha, especially when it had anything to do with his Alpha's mate. "W-what if he finds me?" he gulps nervously, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Ginta, he's not close by, I'd sense him if he were," yet still the Miko speaks in hushed tones. It's true their mated bond allowed them to be aware of each other's presence, but the cunning wolf was often able to mask himself, even to his own mate. When she would ask how he did it, what his secret was, Kouga would give her one of his most wolfish grins, and remind her that he was a predator first before tackling her with deep hungry kisses, and the expertise of his roaming hands.

Kagome shivers at the thought, earning her a side-ways glance from her husband's second in-command. Nervously, she rolls the silver band on her left hand between her fingers. And now that Kouga didn't have his sacred jewel shards anymore, it was even harder to know when the wolf might suddenly appear.

Ginta nods, determined to help his she-alpha, and his friend, "Okay, let's do it."

Quietly, they make their way down the long, dimly-lit corridor, moving slowly and cautiously towards the main den.

"Q-quick now," Ginta whispers, hating the tremble in his throat, he leads Kagome to the closest cooking fire.

Several youkai nearby, turn to see their Alpha's mate covered in nothing but a large thick fur blanket, sneaking her way towards one of the kettle's hanging with the remainder of the days stew. The group of youkai look at each other with wild, amused grins, knowing full well that their Alpha was punishing his mate for a particularly, 'dangerous and idiotic,' stunt that she had pulled – to quote the volatile wolf's words – that had kept his mate locked in their private rooms, the she-alpha's lustful moans having filled the den practically day and night, ever since.

To the new she-alpha's displeasure, Kouga had not allowed her to leave their quarters by taking away all of her clothing, and having food brought to her – the priestess herself had also been particularly volatile on discovering the scheme. The screams and curses she had flung at the wolf had been particularly profane, making even the older youkai blush that struggled not to _hear_ any of the commotion coming from the new private quarters Kouga had had built into the back of the den once the priestess had finally become his mate. Her fury only abating, once her screams of seething anger had suddenly halted, only to be followed by wistful sighs of ecstasy, and the wolf lords name howling powerfully from her lips not long after.

Strict orders had been given to the pack that the she-alpha was on, 'bed rest,' until further notice, and as a result, many hunting trips and exercises were arranged to keep as many of the wolves and youkai out of the den as possible, as the roller coaster of angry shouting and moaning passions alternated throughout the days and nights.

The older youkai snigger among each other, exchanging jibes about their own _bed-rest_ days.

One of the greying she-wolf's sitting at the fire releases a longing sigh, "I wish I still had that kind of energy."

Her mate, sitting beside her, howls a warm laugh, pinching her on her rear. She yelps, jumping slightly as her mate leans in, "You always got it baby," the older wolf smiles sweetly at her. She blushes, rubbing noses with her silly wolf before shoving him playfully on the chest.

"Besides, Ginta, this is . . ." Kagome huffs, "well it's ridiculous!" she whispers heatedly to the uneasy beta while scooping stew as quickly as possible into a bowl, feeling like some kind of wanted criminal.

Fortunately, Ginta had been unable to resist her pleas when she had told him she desperately needed air and food. The nervous beta had been more than happy to get her anything she needed, but Kagome had been adamant about seeing to it herself. In the end, Ginta had caved when she had looked at him with big pleading eyes.

A chorus of barked laughter goes up from a group of older youkai at a nearby fire, making Kagome's cheeks blaze crimson as she quickly turns back to the sweating beta beside her.

"I told you, Ginta, it's fine," she whispers, though admittedly, Kagome ladles her stew a little faster.

The beta's eyes keep casting constantly around the den, keeping on high alert for the slightest indication that the Alpha had returned home. Kagome's complaining and whining a soft soothing growl in the background of his senses.

"Let's just hurry, okay?" Ginta's ear's twitch, listening intently for anything out of the ordinary. His gaze falls back to Kagome that is scooping stew more quickly into her bowl.

"I don't want Kouga to –" Ginta's heart stops in his chest the moment he sees Kagome freeze, her ladle about to dip into the large pot again, her face suddenly turning white.

The miko's hushed voice is full of shock and surprise, "Oh, shit." Her whispered exclamation echoes Ginta's thoughts exactly.

The youkai around the fire freeze abruptly, falling silent, as a cold wind suddenly sweeps across them, causing their hackles to rise. A shadow moves quickly in the den's dim outer edges. Sweat instantly appears on the still and silent forms of the frozen youkai, so silent you can hear their hearts beating. They can feel it – a prowling, predatory energy that stalks the darkness, and rushes fear into their blood.

A low whimper breaks from Kagome's chest that echoes across the eerily silent den.

The air vibrates with a powerful gusting wind that almost blows out the fires, briefly blacking out the chamber as wolves suddenly cry out, covering arms over their faces against the buffeting heat and winds. The den flickers between darkness and light as the dying fires struggle to keep lit.

A loud _woosh_ and a crash are followed by a final burst of wind before the fires in the den spring back to life. Ginta's gaze falls immediately to the floor, where Kagome's spilled bowl and ladle lay forgotten and discarded, the miko, nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

***********WARNING FOR EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT********* LIKE FOR REAL ********

 **A/Note: Jan 20, 2019**

Okay for a second there, writing that date was a little confusing! lol. Aloha everyone! My old computer has died, I have a temporary one hobbling along, which means I've finally been able to start updating my stories again! Yaay! :)

This one-shot really got away from me! Of all the things I've ever written, for some reason, this one was quite challenging for me as I ended up writing a couple of different 'versions'. One in which, Kouga was just sooo... I dunno... I honestly, kinda didn't like him he was waaaaaaaay too dominating! So I've locked that version away in my vault of 'never open again' lol. And as I was going back and forth, trying to decided what I hated and what I liked, my computer decided to die on me. So it feels like I've been working on this little story for sooooooo long that I just need to post this. I don't know if I love it, hate it, or if it falls somewhere in between, lol.

 _THERE IS MORE! At least, another chapter or two_! ;-) But they need work (they increase in intensity), and since I'm so undecided on this one-shot to begin with, I guess I'll see how the reactions are before working on posting the rest.

At any rate, I hope you can appreciate all the time and hard work that went into this (as well as all the late nights blushing, lol). Hopefully there's something inside you can enjoy! ;-)

Thanks for reading! ~ lady p.

 _*~*~*For readers of Wind & Snow, this follows that couple, so there may be some small spoilers in this, you have been warned!*~*~*_

 ***********WARNING FOR EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT********* LIKE FOR REAL ********

* * *

 **-ooOoo-W &S-ooOoo-**

"What did I say, Kagome?" Walking into their bed chamber, Kouga holds the cradled form of his mate in his arms, her fur blanket tucked tightly around her, only her ivory shoulders bare to his wandering gaze. The sight of his mark on Kagome's neck glimmering slightly in the dim firelight ignites the wolf's always burning desire for the feisty, delectable creature in his arms. Carefully, gently, he sets his woman down on her toes.

Kagome growls in a very she-wolf like fashion, earning her an amused grin from her infuriating husband as she steps out of his embrace, the blanket – her only clothing – wrapped tightly around her. Feeling mortified and outraged, she spins on her heel, stomping towards their large fur covered bed.

"This is ridiculous!" Kagome snaps angrily, spinning around again she plops down on the raised soft surface. "It's been _three_ days, Kouga!" the miko's ranting turning into more of a pleading whine at the end, her shoulders slumping.

Still standing where he'd stopped, Kouga's head tips slightly forward, one arm holding the other elbow, and a hand rubbing at his chin in an effort to conceal the wide grin spreading on his face. He doesn't want to irritate Kagome any further, but damn, if she isn't sexy as fucking hell when she's all riled up. But maybe his feisty little woman is right. Still, she had terrified the shit out of him, putting herself in danger like that and going against his direct orders! It had been a miracle she hadn't gotten hurt and that the demon slayer had been able to catch her as she fell from staggering heights.

Kouga had been helpless as he watched her plummet away from him, arms outstretched, the terror blazing in her eyes as it burned in his gut while she fell before he could reach her; the spider youkai he'd been fighting having caught him up in a web at the last moment from the dive he'd taken off the mountain top to reach her that InuYasha had had to free him from. Luckily though, everything had turned out alright. The demon slayer and the neko had been able to reach his mate in time, and Kouga and the hanyou were able to dispatch of spider dick-head.

But even when Kouga had finally been reunited with her, his youkai howling in joy and relief as she came running into his arms, surrounding her in his strong possessive hold, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to quell the wolf's racing heart, or to erase the panic and fear he had felt coursing through him. No, the only viable option for Kouga's shattered nerves and agitated youkai was to lock his mate away in their private quarters, punishing her disobedience with long heavy kisses, and deep penetrating thrusts that did not bring his woman the release she so desperately sought, at least, nor readily, burning her body for hours with her need and desire for him.

 _I can't even believe him! Of all the! Grrrrr!_ Kagome fumes silently, mumbling low under her breath. She had never imagined that Kouga could be so unreasonable and stubborn, well, at least not with _her!_ It's the first time since she's known him that he will simply not relent, no matter how much she barters, begs, yells, or screams. Even threatening him with all manners of spells and hexes, not that she'd ever use them of course, but when your stubborn, domineering wolf demon husband locks you up in your own bedroom – _For no good reason!_ – You have to use the arsenals at your disposal. Which was another reason Kouga had had all the smaller items removed from their rooms, her aim was getting pretty good.

Unable to help herself, she peeks at her wolf from the corner of her eye that seems totally unaffected by her distress. _The animal!_ She growls to herself. Damn it, how can he stand there, a gauntleted arm crossed against his tan lean body, eyes wild and storming beneath those long dark locks pulled up into that high ponytail, looking so unbelievably gorgeous as fuck that not only is it completely unfair, it's infuriating! Especially since she's been sporting the _Paper Bag Princess_ look for days, sans paper bag of course. No, Kagome wasn't lucky like that.

Her hands twist and wring together in her lap with agitation, glaring at the way Kouga intentionally rubs at his chin, trying to conceal his amused smirk, thinking she doesn't notice, but she does. She also notices his strong, large hands that conceal that smirk, her mind already replaying the most recent memories of those hands moving over her body; firm, sensual, and painfully sweet, burning her skin while his tongue . . .

 _Grrrr! Focus, Kagome!_ She gives her head a little shake. _Be strong! Don't give in! No matter how much he smolders!_

Gods, she's so damn sexy it's physically hurting him being so far from her. When Kagome turns her head a little to peek her irritation at him, irritation soaked in her humming arousal, she unconsciously pulls on her bottom lip with her tooth, looking so unbelievably fucking cute and sexy, Kouga can feel the blood in his body instantly heating, thickening the hardening member beneath his furs. The howls of his beast pacing and rumbling in his chest grows louder, churning his blood with heat.

Kagome continues to mumble to herself in a low muttering of angry curses, feeling mortified and irate that her overbearing husband is doing this to her. Okay, sure, the intense love-making has been enough to drown her in an ocean of ecstasy, usually, but even on that score Kouga has been maddening and infuriating, teasing her relentlessly. Touching her body, ravishing her with his hot mouth and demanding tongue, his strong hands knowing exactly how to touch her, push her, and break her; making her body bend, stretch, and quiver with hot rising need, on the verge of shattering under his deep, demanding insatiable thrusts . . . only to have Kouga suddenly pull back, his body stilling above her – just when her sweet release was about to wash over her – slamming devastating airbrakes on her dive from ecstasy. No matter how much she whimpered, begged, and screamed for him to keep going as she writhed beneath him, to keep pushing; a low – _infuriating_! – chuckle, more often than not, had been the wolf's only response.

Kouga's hungry gaze takes in the image of his feisty little woman sitting on the edge of their bed, her arms crossed angrily against her chest, securing the fur blanket around her body and blocking her most tender parts from him, from her Alpha. When she catches him watching her, defiantly, she looks away from him, quickly casting her gaze to the ceiling in an open show of indifference. All the while a soft muttering growl rumbles at the back of her throat. Everything about her only teases him, calls to him, fueling his passion for his unusual human mate. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Kouga follows his instincts.

The moment she sees Kouga cross the distance, moving towards her, Kagome's heart spasms in her chest, sees the immediate shift in his eyes, the predator stalking closer, emerging from within the flames of the wolf's eternal gaze. A wave of dizzying sensations rushes through the miko's body, electrifying her skin as the memories of all the hours he's kept her here, ravishing her mind, body, and soul in an exquisite ballet of hot smoldering desire and sweet delicious torture, erupts a tornado of dragonflies rolling in her belly.

The sight of Kagome's pouting, trembling lip, the chaotic swirl of desire and anxiety tinting her scent, or the way she trembles with just a touch of apprehension when he moves closer, drives straight into Kouga's youkai blood, sending an almost painful bolt of desire to be buried deep inside her, sizzling through his cock. Because she _knows, s_ he knows what's coming. A deep hot rumble starts low in Kouga's chest, and his tail whips powerfully behind him, releasing a surge of rising sexual energy. The need to take her, have his way with her, and see his woman submit to the passions he will inevitably stir in her body, quickly becomes the only coherent thought blazing through the Alpha wolf's mind.

 ** _-ooXooXooXoo-_**

The semi-illuminated stone chamber is warm from the fire blazing in the large hearth, revealing the large fur covered bed that lies empty and askew atop a raised pedestal while two moaning and grunting forms lean against the chambers wall. Heads bent in deep, hungry kisses, a pair of long lean ivory legs wrap tightly around a tan waist, hooking just above the protrusion of a long thick russet colored tail that swishes with each flex of muscle corded glutes. Squeezing his hands that are wrapped around Kagome's bare bottom, Kouga spreads her cheeks, impaling her roughly onto his rock hard length. Thrusting into her repeatedly from their angled position, he traps her between himself and the wall.

" _Aahh_! _Aaah!_ " Kagome's breathless moan flutters her eyes as her head rolls back against the rock face, absorbing the surges of electricity that go hammering through her body in sync with Kouga's powerful thrusts. Her insides stretch and ache around his thick member, a little painful, but in such an incredibly delicious way that Kagome craves more of it even as Kouga's brutal rhythm and deep penetrating thrusts threaten to break her mind.

 **"Fuck, Kags,** " Kouga grunts, pushing her arms up above her head, he holds her firmly against the wall, sheathing himself deep inside her hot tight channel with every plunge. " **You feel . . .** " he kisses the side of her neck, slamming his dick up inside her. Fuck! He can barely process the incredible sensation of Kagome's soft skin grazing against his as she arches her back, pressing into him, or the husky breathless moans escaping past her exquisitely plumped and parted lips.

" _Ohhh_ …so… _aaahh_ fucking amazing," Kagome finishes for him, head spinning as she rolls her hips to meet Kouga's demanding thrusts, desperate to impale herself with every long, thick glorious inch of him.

A low steady rumble echoes from Kouga's chest as his tongue laves across her breast, nibbling on a hardened nipple that he sucks greedily on.

" **Took the words right out of my fucking mouth, Kagome,** " Kouga grunts hoarsely, reaching up to claim Kagome's mouth in a deep soul-sucking kiss. He delves between her lips with a powerful demanding force that the intoxicating creature trapped against him eagerly returns. Kagome's heated kisses burning deep into his blood, stir the rivers of magma that smolder through every vein and cell in his body, making Kouga absolutely certain that he can live the rest of his life just drinking the nectar from her luscious lips alone.

" _Ohh_ ….mmmm… yes-sss… Kouga- _aah_ ," Kagome's head spins, her breaths coming in labored and fast. The power of Kouga's kisses drawing everything from her, consuming her entirely – breath, body, and soul.

 **"Fuck, you're so tight and wet,"** Kouga moans hoarsely. Arms stretched out above Kagome's head, he uses his grip around her wrists to hold her securely to the wall while a fang tugs on her nipple, his hot mouth wrapping around the swell of her breasts. He tilts his hips, thrusting up hard to meet Kagome's hip roll and pulling another lusty broken moan from between his woman's kiss bruised lips.

" _Aa…ahh_ … fuck… _uhh_ … …like…that!" Kagome's pelvis bucks wildly into Kouga's when his fangs clamp over her breast and over-sensitized nub, licking and sucking at it in exactly the way that drives her mad with desire – and he fucking knows it! Flicking his tongue at her hardened peaks, he tugs carefully on them with his teeth, sparking millions of tiny euphoric bolts tingling through every nerve ending in her body.

Kagome's keening wails only intoxicate the fires burning in Kouga's belly as he holds her firmly to the wall, slowing his rhythm by just a fraction. **"Why is that, Kagome?"** he growls low at her ear before plunging back into her, hard and fast. _Fuck!_ The feel of her inner walls sinking in around him as she cries out is in-fucking-describable, sending a searing bolt of pleasure that runs down his shaft and pierces his brain, making Kouga grunt hard at the back of his throat.

A hazy, heady warmth surrounds Kagome's sweat soaked body, resonating from a deep sensual rumble that surrounds and penetrates her completely. It smooths over every scrap of exposed flesh with Kouga's otherworldly sound, vibrations that emanate from the fires burning deep in his chest, enhancing the pleasure that sweeps through her veins. How is it possible for every single cell inside of her to crave every lick, suck, and thrust with such a powerful, desirous need that it leaves Kagome feeling a little light-headed? Her body arches towards him despite their angle, needing to take in every powerful, hungry lunge Kouga drives into her as he traps her deliciously between the rock face and an even harder place.

 **"Why are you so hot and wet right now** ," Kouga rumbles in a deep languid voice. There's nothing sexier to him than when dirty little words fall out of his little Kagome's mouth in the heat of their sexcapades. **"I wanna hear you say it,** " he husks close to her ear, his tongue traveling along the sensitive canal.

Kagome's entire body trembles at Kouga's words and the maelstrom of erotic sensations he sends quaking into her body with every lick and puff of hot breath. Gods, why does it feel so utterly amazing trapped between his body and the wall, arms pinned over her head, leaving her open and vulnerable to Kouga's divine and ravenous mouth. He kisses along her neck and the swell of her breasts that rise up to meet him with each and every mind shattering thrust he sends into her, knowing all she can do is give herself over to her hungry beast.

" _Gahhh_ fa…" Kagome's hips rotate against him, making them both grind their back teeth at the powerful surge that ripples through them. Biting the corner of her lip, she fights back a blush, sometimes surprising even herself with what comes flying out of her mouth when Kouga pushes and twists her into new and ever growing heights. Knowing if she doesn't answer him, he's just going to stretch out the hot delicious torture even longer. Kagome whimpers at the thought.

" _Aaahh_ … because your… _mmmm_ … _ohh_ … your dick is inside me, _aaah!_ " she cries at the powerful thrust that impales her, slamming into her almost savagely at her reply.

 **"Most amazing words I've ever heard in my whole fucking life,** " Kouga rumbles, clasping Kagome's mouth with his in an aggressively heated kiss, his tongue pushes inside her, grazing across her blunt teeth, swallowing her moans. Releasing her arms, he secures his grip beneath her beautiful bottom to angle her hips, and immediately feels the incredible way Kagome's arms wrap around his neck. Her delicate little fingers caress through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp before gripping the roots firmly in her small fists, sending little electric shocks humming all the way to the tips of Kouga's tail.

 _"_ _ **Fuck**_ **, Kag's,** " he grunts hotly, the sensations and heat prickling his body begins to haze Kouga's mind. Pulling her suddenly off of the wall, Kagome's arms and legs clamp tightly around his torso at the unexpected shift in movement. Hungrily, Kouga continues to devour her mouth while maintaining a steady rhythm of deep thrusts that seek to discover the very center of Kagome's soul, wondering if that will finally be deep enough.

" **I love the way… you fucking feel… when you're wrapped around me,** " Kouga manages between grunting breaths and flashing tongues that entwine in a feverish dance. His mouth clamps over Kagome's as though to devour her very soul in the kiss if he can't reach it the other way. Tightly, he clasps her body to his like a second skin; tan, muscle corded arms wrapped completely around her.

Sweat glistens off of Kouga's thighs and glutes that flex powerfully as he pumps deep inside her, the slight bend in his knees empowering his vertical thrusts while holding onto Kagome's weightless frame easily. The feel of her soft skin rubbing against his, sparks pulses of electrical fire everywhere they touch and graze against each other.

" _Aaah_ … _hmmm_ … s-so… fucking…good," Kagome can feel everything inside her body ready to implode as powerful currents and waves of heat begin to twist around her insides, liquefying everything in her body. She squeezes her thighs against him, making Kouga grunt at the increased friction while she grips tight to his shoulders, pushing herself up and down she impales herself onto Kouga's hot hard length. Moving in sync with his rhythmic thrusts, Kagome's desperate to spark the match that will ignite the rest of her world.

"Holy, fuuucking kami, _aaahhh_ …ye _sss_ … just like that!" she cries, tilting her hips on every rise and dip to rub her sizzling clit hotly against him, increasing the sparks igniting off her body. "Don't… _ahhh_ … stop… just… holy, fuck! …. like that… _ohhh_ gods, Koug _aah_!"

" **Fuck, but I think I love the way you scream my name more,"** the edges of Kouga's vision blur as his hips continue to rock, piercing up inside her, impaling her deep onto his aching cock with every powerful, demanding thrust. The hungry beast within growling and salivating over the delectable creature clamped between its jaws.

" _Ohhh_ , Kouga," Kagome's head falls back, her wanton cries filling the space around them as she groans and rocks against him. "I need… _ahh_ … fuck me… deeper… _mmhmm_... please…" her arms lock around his neck as she lean's away from him, losing herself in the feel of Kouga's powerful thrusts.

Kouga's eyes squeeze shut a moment at Kagome's angle, feeling the deep rippling sensation that moves throughout his whole body. He slides his hands up along her waist to hold her better, driving her onto him he gives her the deep slams she's craving. He can hear the howls and snapping jaws of his youkai, salivating at the sight of their exotic woman; knowing she knows, he has the power to hold her there forever if that's what she wants. Kagome's raspy moans drive deep into Kouga's body, feeding the insatiable beast, for nothing is sexier or more fulfilling to that dark primal part of him that _craves_ and _needs_ the sight before him as surely as the air in his lungs.

 **"Damn, Kagome, you have no idea how amazing you look hanging off my cock,** " Kouga grunts heatedly, enjoying the jaw dropping view of his beautiful woman with her long lean legs wrapped around him, eagerly devouring his savage thrusts with her sweet succulent center. Kagome's face contorted in the throes of her ecstasy as her breasts bounce beautifully before him, calling him, teasing him, is about one of the most incredible sights Kouga's ever seen in his entire fucking life.

He tugs her back towards him, just so he can drink from those honeyed lips, Kagome's gorgeous breasts bulging between them as their chests press together. Kouga's lips move against hers in a hot searing dance, needing to drink in more of her. Releasing her panting little mouth, Kouga's feral gaze burns into hers, " **You better know how fucking beautiful you are** ," he rumbles low before hungrily diving into her mouth again.

Kagome's insides squeeze together, moaning a half formed reply that Kouga quickly swallows. Kami, she's never felt so completely beautiful or utterly sexy in her whole life. Knowing that it's _her_ that draws Kouga's deep lustful moans; that it's _her,_ his predatory gaze falls on; the hunger that blazes in his eyes, wanting to consume _only_ her, devouring every part of her as if she were his last meal and determined to ravish her to the bone. Kouga presses into her hard, holding her tightly with his questing tongue and fiery passions that blaze around him like a bonfire, surrounding her gloriously and completely in everything that is _him._

" _Mmmm_ … just _ahhh_ … call me dinner…" Kagome moans under her breath, completely unaware that she's said anything at all as her hand runs over the hard muscles of Kouga's back, the other fists in his long lose hair as she gives herself over to the wolf's hungry kisses and strong, massaging hands.

" **Fuck, Kagome, I take it back,** " Kouga grunts, clasping her tightly he moves back towards their long neglected bed. " **Those are the most amazing fucking words I've ever heard in my life,** " he growls, desperately needing to have access to more of her.

Kouga's knees hit the edge of the high bed. With Kagome clamped securely around him, he crawls across the soft, yet firm, surface before sinking into its furry depths with her still trapped beneath him.

" _Ooohh_ , Kouga…" Kagome's body reacts powerfully at the feel of Kouga's weight pressing down on her. "I always love… _aahhhh_ … how you feel… over _hmmmm_ … me," she purrs, enjoying the feel of his weight pressing down on her from above, trapping her beneath him. His hard length gliding in and out of her aching center; it's exactly the way it should always be, she hums to herself.

 **"Well then it looks like we're both in luck,** " Kouga rumbles, dragging his tongue along the valley of her breasts, he nips softly at Kagome's tender flesh with his fangs, puckering the skin slightly before soothing the burning touches with his wet cool tongue on every stroke.

" **Because I love the way you feel trapped underneath me** ," Kouga husks in a gravelly voice. He can practically feel Kagome's body melting beneath him as he rakes his fangs across the soft swell of her breasts, a feeling that always amazes and burns him to the touch – how truly soft she is, how fragile; yet somehow, incredibly, amazingly, the strongest person he's ever met in his life. Kouga tugs on a hard bud with his fang, trapping it between his lips he sucks greedily on it, causing Kagome to cry out as she clamps her thighs against him. A smile curves Kouga's lips, knowing that despite her incredible fiery strength only _he_ can and will ever be able to weaken her this way, the thought sending a feral rush thrilling through his youkai.

" _Ahh_! Fucking hell! Koug _aaa_ ," she can barely concentrate on what words are flying out of her mouth, much less the partial amused grunts of the wolf above her. Completely overcome and delirious with the intoxicating sensations tearing through her body like a freight train; Kagome has no choice but to give herself over to the power coursing through her; speeding her towards some unknown destination that can only end in the culmination of every perfect feeling she's ever experienced in her life.

Kouga grunts hard at the back of his throat, needing to feel more of her. Needing _all_ of her. Pulling back, his dick slips out of her long enough to make Kagome howl unhappily while he quickly grabs her by the waist, tilting her up onto her side. Kagome's eyes widen a fraction at the new position, watching hungrily as Kouga lifts her top leg, resting it against his shoulder, while straddling her bottom leg. Kouga's eyes gleam with a feral light as he positions himself at her newly angled core, his large tan hand wraps firmly around her ankle, the other holds onto the side of Kagome's ass and hips, keeping her firmly in place as he slams back into her again, never able to get quite close or deep enough.

" **Fuck!** " They both howl, the new angle changing the friction and penetration between them as Kouga begins to thrust in and out of her. His head falls back, eyes squeezing shut – okay, that feels pretty fucking amazing. He lets the surge of utter bliss rush through his veins, howling and snapping the rumbling, hungry jaws of his youkai.

" **Baby, you feel utterly, fucking amazing when I'm pounding into you,** " Kouga grunts through his back teeth, taking several fast hard deep thrusts at their new angle just to make his point, his dick twitching with every keening cry that tears from Kagome's lungs.

Kagome has no words for the exquisite pleasure that pulses through her at Kouga's new angle, can feel him pounding at an incredible bunch of nerves that's threatening to challenge everything she ever thought she knew about her own body. She has no idea how long she's been trapped in this room, succumbing to Kouga's powerful sexual energy that has been flaring erratically, along with his youkai, since the unfortunate incident had taken place. Disciplining her with his hard, sweaty, rippled body, all with the sole intent – it seems – to sear Kagome's entire being with staggering amounts of desire and erotic sensations that build, crash, and twist inside her body, igniting into some of the most punishing orgasms she's ever experienced in her life.

 **"But of course,"** Kouga growls low, pulling out of her soaking core, he catches Kagome's eyes for a moment, so she can see the flare that suddenly ignites there. Grabbing her ankle carefully, he gives her a little twist to finish turning her completely over onto the bed, her beautiful bottom faces the ceiling, calling out to him. **"There is one other position I'm rather partial too."**

Kagome's entire being explodes into feverish knots at yet another sudden shift in position, feels the coiling of her insides humming and clenching in divine anticipation at Kouga's heated rumble behind her. Gods, the feel of his strong hands tugging hard on her bare bottom, pulling her towards him roughly with such hunger, shocks Kagome with how intense her own desire flares to feel Kouga buried deep inside her, the need scratching and blazing uncomfortably under the surface of her skin.

Pulling back on her hips, Kouga sits Kagome's bottom all the way back onto her heels, knees folded beneath her, her arms splay out before her on the bed.

" **Fuck me, Kagome,** " Kouga rumbles hoarsely. A rough palm massages across her smooth round bottom, squeezing her in his hands firmly, while holding his dick in the other, hovering at the entrance of her soaking core. He rubs the smooth mushroom tip against her slick folds, fighting back the overwhelming desire to dive straight inside his woman's heat as had been his original intent.

" **You are just too fucking tempting from any angle** , **you know that?** " Kouga's cock twitches in his hand, rubbing his thumb across its tip he presses it closer to her dripping sex, his tongue sweeps across his lips.

" _Mmmm_ … Kou _gaa_ …" Kagome mewls, wiggling her hips, wondering why he hasn't started pounding into her yet; the need burning inside her is almost painful now.

Kagome feels the heat of his breath first, puffing against her slick folds and it immediately sends a rush of desire humming through her veins. She feels the soft tentative touch of Kouga's strong fingers against her inner thigh, the lick of something wet and warm against the flesh so close to her pulsing heat it twists her insides that scream in sudden desirous anticipation. Sure she's about to die if he doesn't touch her soon, Kagome feels Kouga's wide wet tongue swiping up her slit, raking her from behind, and tearing every last coherent thought she'd been having from her mind. Her body convulses with powerful, heady sensations as Kouga's low rumble vibrates against her core, sending tremors spiraling through her with every deadly lick and glorious swipe of his tongue.

" _Aaaah_! Fuck!" she cries out, grabbing the forgotten pillow next to her, Kagome's face presses into the soft fabric, letting it swallow her screams. This only makes Kouga grunt behind her that decides it's the perfect time to break the rest of her fucking mind when his lips begin sucking and nibbling at her clit. His tongue flicks rapidly against her, before switching to an alternating fast and slow motion that sizzles against her skin and hazes her mind. She starts rocking back and forth onto his god like tongue as Kouga rinses and repeats, hitting that little bundle of nerves in all the right fucking places.

" **Damn, Kagome,** **I could have you for dinner every fucking night** ," Kouga grunts throatily, sliding a finger deep inside her wet heat, intoxicated by the sounds and scents rising from her body as he continues to punish the little pearl nestled between her soaked folds, breaking her with every swirl and rapid flick of his tongue. Kouga's hands squeeze firmly around her hips and thighs, massaging at the sweet creamy flesh of her gorgeous ass while he continues to devour and drink in every last drop from her dripping core.

" _Gah-aahhh…sss!ssss! oohhh…_ " Kagome twists and screams into her pillow that drowns out the sounds of her banshee-like screams as she grinds her hips back onto Kouga's face, needing him to devour every single trembling part of her. Unknowingly to her however, the sound of her muffled screams makes Kouga's inner beast rumble in irritation, causing his tail to flick behind him with the emotion.

Pressing forward slightly, Kouga runs his tongue up Kagome's slit in a single thick swipe that swivels with hard pressure as he runs it along her center line, nearly pushing Kagome over the edge when Kouga suddenly pulls back, sitting straighter. Drawing Kagome's hips up and back with him, he pulls her easily up onto her hands and knees, forcing his gorgeous woman to release her death grip on the pillow. Positioning his throbbing length right between her tight folds, Kouga feels the incredible tremors that run through her body as he does, holding himself perfectly still at her entrance.

" **Now tell me, Kagome,** " Kouga's gravelly voice oozes into her senses. He runs his palms along the luscious curves of her ass and lower back, taking in the incredible sight of her bent before him. How more fucking turned on can he be then by how easily the strong, often hot-headed woman of his, lets him adjust her, letting him ravish her however the hell he wants her? Oh yes, their lessons are coming along nicely.

" **How can I know what to give you,** " Kouga rumbles deep in his chest, giving her beautiful bottom a single light slap that pulls a yearning moan from his woman's lungs, " **If I can't hear you?** " he growls hotly, pushing his waiting and eager cock into Kagome's tight channel with a powerful thrust from behind, plunging deep into her center, he tears an ear shattering wanton howl from her lips that reverberates around the chamber. The sound feeds the molten fires of Kouga's inner beast that howls powerfully in response to her.

 **"Right, Kags?"** eyes flash with red as Kouga's thrusts come in hard, deep, and fast. His claws grip firmly at her waist, drawing welts of red as he continues to pound into her, giving her everything she's craving from him.

"Faaaaaaaaak-ing hell! …. _Ohhh_ … ye _sss_ …. _ss_ hit!…. _Kougaah!_ …" Kagome's mind reels at the sudden shift to her world that detonates a land mine of incredible heat and desire quaking in her belly when Kouga begins slamming into her from behind. His increasing speed and force, filling a deep ache that has been burning inside her, scorching the soles of her feet. Rocking back onto him, Kagome impales herself onto his thick member, needing to take him in so much deeper, faster . . .

"Fuck me… _mmmm_ … _aahhh_ harder…" she pants, her hips held firm in between his claws as he drives her back onto him.

" **Better** ," Kouga grunts, relishing every high pitched note that trills from his woman's mouth as their hips roll and thrust in sync with each other. **"I always wanna hear you scream, Kagome,"** he rumbles, pulsing in out of her tight slick heat. Kouga salivates at the sight of her beautiful ass sliding before him, reaching for him, feeding a deep primal part inside him that relishes knowing it's only _him_ that can hold Kagome this way, him that makes her writhe this way, feel this way . . .

" _Oh…mmm_ … s-so… good… _ahhh!…_ "

. . . scream this way.

Fucking hell, he needs to know that he makes her even half as crazy as she makes him, because the control she holds over him is unyielding and complete. And when he'd almost lost her over the cliff's edge, Kouga had seen the emptiness of his long life flash before his eyes.

The dark rumble of his inner beast vibrates in his chest at the unsettling thought. He pushes back the uneasy energy that threatens to change the pitch of his rumble, the one that drives his little woman mad with desire, by running a hand up the dip of her back and fisting his claws firmly, carefully, in her silken hair. Kouga tugs back on her head, pulling Kagome's hair with just enough force that makes her rumble a sound low in her chest that almost makes the wolf cum on the spot.

" _Ahh..hah_ …holy fuck…ahhh…Kouga…s-so… _mmm_ … _hmmm_ …" Kagome screams, her head falling back under the incredibly intoxicating feel of Kouga's firm hand tugging deliciously on the back of her head. How can just that one sensation of his fists curling in her hair, electrify every single strand on her head, sending hot pin pricks of euphoric static rippling through her already, over-wrought, quaking body?

" **Fucking, hell, Kagome** ," Kouga grunts, a shiver of pleasure trembles across his skin at the sound she makes, " **do that again,** " he groans. Tugging on the back of her head, he draws almost completely out of her dripping sex before driving back in with a deep powerful thrust, swiveling his hips on the entry.

" _Aaaahhh_!" _Fuck!_ Kagome has no idea what it is that he wants her to do again, but thankfully she seems to do it anyways as Kouga growls in approval behind her, his thrusts suddenly increasing in power and depth. " _S-soo_ … good… _mmm_ … _aaahh_!" Not understanding how it's possible to feel so much desire humming in one's veins without actually imploding, yet eagerly, she gives herself up to Kouga's powerful thrusts and ragged grunting breaths that tickle her, tease her, taunt her; raising her higher and higher, into a whirling mass of color, light, and touch – _His_ touch.

Leaning his body forward, Kouga presses his chest to Kagome's back; his sensual rumble resonates from deep within the flaming caverns of his soul, penetrating deep into her body as they vibrate deliciously against her burning flesh.

" **Is that what you want, Kagome?** " Kouga rumbles close to her ear, his tongue runs along the nape of her neck. He grits the back of his teeth at the surges that ripple through him when Kagome presses her thighs together, squeezing him hard, in response. Her wanton moans – all the reply he's gonna get from her – blaze deep into Kouga's blood, reassuring his youkai that their woman is alive, safe, and most importantly, locked in their grasp. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Kagome's head, Kouga continues to thrust roughly inside her, driving into her with all the ache, desire, and love he holds for the incredible panting creature before him.

" **So fucking beautiful,** " Kouga rumbles.

 _"Kagome, behind you!"_

Kouga's eyes squeeze shut. Flashes of Kagome running into battle return with a vengeance. Storming through his mind, it stutters the smooth flow of his thrusts as Kouga's youkai flares at the memory that burns to life in his chest – a memory that threatens to break the wolf's entire world.

 _Kouga's arms, stretched out above his head, vibrate with the force of his fall as powerful winds rush past his face. He grits his teeth, willing the power of his youkai to accelerate his dive from the high mountain top he'd jumped off of the moment the wolf had seen his – increasingly disobedient – mate rush out from cover below. Falling from the sky as fast as gravity and his youkai will allow, Kouga watches horrified and helpless as Kagome runs from the demons that are herding her straight towards the cliff's edge she has no idea is there._

 _"Kagome, behind you!" Kouga roars in a thunderous sound that shakes the mountain as she spins to look up at him, joy and relief surging through her face, even as shock and fear ripple through her the moment she feels the earth suddenly fall away from under her feet, toppling her backwards._

 _"Kagome!" Kouga soars past the place where she had fallen from, his hand reaches out for hers, desperate to close the gap between them, when the feel of something hitting the wolf from behind, grabs him, and jerks him away from his falling woman. Kouga's heart plummets into the deepest vaults of acid in his stomach as Kagome's scream of terror echoes in his head as she continues to fall away from him._

As the sound of Kagome's scream falling from the precipice drives into Kouga's mind with the chilling intensity of an icepick, it instantly ignites the hot possessive blood of his youkai, splashing a surge of cold reality on their activities. Kagome had been overly confident, hot-headed, and particularly stubborn as of late. She wasn't ready to try out her new abilities in battle, Kouga knew that, but she wouldn't listen to him. He grunts low at the back of his throat.

"Oh, ye _ssss_ … _mmm_ … don't… s-stop…" Kagome grips the furs beneath her tightly, the only thing she can hold onto as she takes everything that Kouga is giving to her, swallowing the incredible explosions of heat and light that reverberate through every cell in her body. The primal feel of him clutching her firmly by both ends, head tugged back towards him, blending with Kouga's hard length impaling her from behind her, only pushes Kagome higher, speeding her towards an incredible crescendo of hot frothing waves waiting for her at the end of her plummet.

A heated rumble rolls through Kouga's chest, filling with something low, dark, and primal as the eyes of his youkai open wide. For a little while, he had almost forgotten – again – why exactly he's trapped his luscious, disobedient mate in their rooms, burning and punishing her body with his touch. Swept away in the powerful throes of their love making, Kouga had nearly lost sight of his end goal. Perhaps, it's time he reminds his mate as well.

" _Ohhhh_ …fuck… _aaahh_ … _mmm_ … like… that…" higher and tighter, the coils and waves twisting and spinning inside Kagome's belly begin to overtake her. Saturating her cells with a hungry, desirous need that only gets hotter and more intense the higher she climbs.

When Kagome's insides clamp around him, hard, making Kouga's dick twitch deep inside her, he knows her body is getting ready to careen over the edge, her orgasm about to tornado through her and send his gorgeous little mate into orbit.

Biting back on the painful moan that rumbles in his chest, Kouga pulls back on the chains of his blood-hazed youkai, slamming near impossible breaks on his overwhelming desire to keep pounding into his beautiful, feisty, obstinate woman and send her careening over the edge. With more strength then he knew he was capable of mustering, Kouga reins in the snarling salivating jaws of his youkai, his ready cock pulling out from the woman he loves and desires above anything else. Leaving Kagome's slick, warm heat, Kouga hi-jack's his woman's dive into ecstasy, dangling them both over the edge of a precipice – the singular most painful experience of Kouga's entire existence.

But this . . . this is important. It's the only way to make her see, make her understand. He knows it's the only card he really has with her – Kagome's voracious desire for _him_ that near matches his for _her._

"N-no!" Kagome screams, stars and lights explode at the back of her head, desperate to understand what mountain she's just slammed into the side of that's careened her entire world so painfully off the rails – her body about to implode under the onslaught of her splintering, sweet release when Kouga's body suddenly stills above her. The feel of his incredibly hard length suddenly leaving her electrified and burning body slams powerful and devastating air brakes on Kagome's launch into the sensual pulsing abyss of oblivion.

" _Pleeease_...n-no!" she practically chokes. " _Ahhh_ … don't _…_ oh, kami, please, _aahh…_ don't…don't stop!" Whimpering in a voice she barely recognizes at being brought so close to her release and then being denied. If her body wasn't already preoccupied with trying to process the chaos of sensations suddenly exploding inside her, trying desperately to find somewhere to go, surely she would cry . . . or die, and then how would he feel then! But the emptiness Kouga leaves behind is quaking and all-consuming as Kagome's flustered and over-wrought senses begin to slowly understand what's happening.

The disorientation only increases when Kagome finds herself suddenly face first back into her pillow, followed by a spinning of the world in a quick blur of color that lands her on her back with a little oompf. Her eyes latch immediately onto the heated gaze of her husband that traps her between his outstretched arms, broad tan hips nestled between her thighs, but Kouga's hard length hovers – frustratingly – just outside her weeping aching entrance.

" **Problem, Kagome?** " Kouga rumbles, nuzzling his nose along her torso, he skims his lips along her skin, anywhere he can touch, sending little tremors of heat pulsing through her body with every light, delicate pass.

Kagome is sure she's going to scream down the entire mountain in frustration if Kouga literally doesn't get his ass moving again! A low growl rumbles at the back of her throat as she bucks her hips against him, while raking her short tipped nails down the wolf's back in an effort to get him going. She digs in hard enough to draw what scratches of blood she can, breaking skin that heals over immediately, knowing it'll drive him crazy.

 **"Argh..fuck!"** Kouga grunts, eyes squeezing shut at the rush of ball twitching pleasure that crackles through him when Kagome's blunt claws scrape down his back, drawing blood. Gritting his teeth he wills the powerful instincts pulsing inside him to hold back from plunging back inside his oh, so tempting woman, which of course had been his little vixens intent with the maneuver.

"Kouga," she moans, feeling totally and completely frustrated; putting her mouth close to his pointy ear, Kagome's raspy breath pulses hot against his skin. ** _Fuck me, Kouga_ ** she growls low at the back of her throat in that strange new tongue she knows drives him absolutely crazy.

 _Fucking hell!_ Kouga grunts, head pressing to Kagome's forehead in a painful attempt to keep from burying himself inside her at her words. He knows she's trying every trick in the book to get her way, and the wolf really can't deny his woman's incredible skills in that department. He needs to hurry this up and fast.

Kagome is shocked, surprised, and blown away when Kouga only presses his forehead to hers, a gesture he often used in an attempt to cool his racing youkai.

"Touch me," she whines when he doesn't respond, only continues to press his forehead to hers, trapping her beneath him with his hardened member teasing her right at her crevice. Why is he tormenting her like this? Playing with her so relentlessly, why is he being so cruel?!

"Grrrr, why won't you listen to me?!" Kagome growls heatedly when he still doesn't answer, only keeps his head pressed to hers, arms extended on either side of her, trapping her completely.

Kouga's head pulls away, releasing his hold on her. Immediately Kagome's gaze latches to his, the wilting glare of frustration she'd been ready to launch at her wolf, sputtering out completely when her eyes devour the sight of Kouga's hard, naked body glistening with sweat hovering above her. Instantly annihilating every other thought from Kagome's mind except her all-consuming desire to have him buried deep inside her. Her insides quake and tremble with heated arousal at the change that comes into his eyes.

He dips his head closer to hers. " **That's what I should be asking you, Kagome,** " Kouga rumbles in a low heated voice, thrusting his hips forward as he speaks. He pushes his hardened cock past his woman's slick folds in one deep, powerful thrust. Burying himself to the hilt, Kouga bites back his own scathing moan as Kagome's guttural cry of ecstasy tears through the chamber, pouring like liquid honey over his senses.

" _Ahh, faaa_! Kougaah!" Kagome cries out, her body igniting in pure euphoric bliss at the feel of Kouga's dick suddenly impaling her in a single hard thrust that tips over her world.

Kouga grunts through his back teeth, forcing his body to still the moment he's buried so deep inside her, he knows all he can do is pull back out, but he can't. Even though Kagome's so tight and wet, her pulsing warmth squeezing around his shaft is both equally pure torture and mind-numbing bliss. Kouga watches hungrily as need ignites in his woman's eyes, her thighs clamping around his waist making the list of some of the most incredible sensations he's ever felt.

"Why do you keep stopping?" Kagome growls, her mind hazing with vertigo and lights as her body screams and weeps for Kouga to keep going. Please, kami, don't stop! She can feel his hot delicious length stretching her, filling her, but something very crucial is missing. Kouga's husky voice tickles across her skin as he trails soft kisses along her collar bone, his hips maddeningly still.

" **You're not holding up your end of the deal, Kag's** ," Kouga's serious and heated tone surprises her. He tilts his hips forward for a moment just to make her gasp, grabbing her attention. Kagome's frustrated growl licks at the heat in Kouga's belly, seeping into his blood. Rumbling deep in his chest he nips her skin, carefully skimming along the line of her neck and shoulder, down the valley of her breasts. " **So why should I?** "

"Don't be ridiculous… Kouga… _aahhh_.." Kagome's mind reels with haziness at Kouga's glorious little nips at her skin. His silky tongue runs along her body, soothing the tender little bites he takes in the most incredible mixture of pleasurable pain she's ever felt, desperate for him to cover every inch of her with his mouth. But the feel of Kouga's motionless dick pulsing between her thighs, makes the ache burning deep in her bones so primal and raw it's starting to make her a little fucking crazy.

Why won't he move? Why won't he touch her? Why won't he let her cum?!

Kagome reaches for the clawed hand that's fisted into the furs just at the side of her head. Joyfully she feels Kouga relent when she tugs firmly on his wrist, automatically adjusting his balance on his forearm. She places the freed hand atop her large, rounded breasts, placing his palm exactly where she wants it. Smiling seductively up at her wolf, she rubs her body wantonly against him, nipping and licking at his chin while pressing his palm to her soft flesh, knowing that always gets him going.

But again, Kagome is surprised – and irritated – when Kouga's hand only twitches for a moment, staying limp where she's placed it. The strong sweet pressure she likes so much, mysteriously and frustratingly absent. A most shocking, and almost disturbing, change of pace.

Kagome's heated eyes blaze up at Kouga's amused gaze. She half purrs, half growls at him at the back of her throat, setting the wolf's heart afire.

" **Problem, Kagome**?" Kouga asks chuckling, arching an eyebrow at her. Leaning heavily on his left forearm he balances above her, his hips pressed firmly to hers. The hand she's placed on her breast vibrates internally with the wolf's desire to massage her, kneed her, dear gods, he wants to roll that taut hard nipple of hers between his fingers and then wrap his lips around it and suck . . . hard! But Kouga restrains himself, covering his maddening heat for his disobedient mate with a cool calm indifference the horny as all-hell wolf demon sure as fuck doesn't feel right now.

"Why won't you touch me?" Kagome mews, arching her body up towards him. Frustrated, she tries to rise up on her elbows, to throw the wolf onto his back so she can climb aboard and take what she wants if he won't play. Kouga smirks, reading his mates thoughts instantly. His hand at her breast presses ever so slightly, a slight increase in pressure against her chest that effectively holds the miko in place with his overwhelming strength.

** _Kougaa!_ ** Kagome partially roars, partially growls, while still managing to sound like a lustful moan. Desperately, she tries to twist and rub her body against him, skewing the furs beneath her, frustrated beyond anything she can imagine as her insides continues to burn and twitch, twisting with an overpowering need that can find no relief. She watches the pleased look that enters Kouga's eyes, can see his damn tail whipping confidently behind him.

It's all Kouga can do, biting back on his desire to start rocking deep into Kagome's core at his mate's frustrated roar. Oh, but his little vixen is a surprising handful. The wolfish sound she makes drives deep into Kouga's soul, his youkai howling with pent up need, wanting desperately to heed to its mates desires, to give her exactly what she wants from him, and to keep giving it to her until she can't take it anymore, and then give it to her some more.

" **It's frustrating isn't it** , **Kagome,** " Kouga's eyes narrow on his mate, his eyes penetrating deep into hers. **"When I don't listen? I think . . ."**

"Now wait just a min . . ." but before her words can finish moving past her lips, explosions of heat detonate in Kagome's body, whiting out the edges of her vision for a moment.

 _"Aaahh!"_ crying out in surprise at the feel of Kouga quickly pulling out of her aching center and plunging back inside her, hard, deep, and fast. It rattles everything inside her into an incredible foray of sensations as that aching feeling burning inside her temporarily recedes.

Kouga's hard feral voice at her ear rolls into Kagome's stomach with overpowering heat.

" **I'm not done talking, Kagome** ," he rumbles low under his breath, the wolf's hot stern tone igniting a river of lava in her blood. Pulling out of her incredibly, painfully slow, Kouga pulls her legs up, hooking his biceps under her knees. He pushes them up higher than she can on her own, thrusting into her from his new angle, he sinks even deeper between her tight folds.

"Fuuucckk! _Ohhhh_ …" Kagome moans, trapped completely now beneath Kouga's heavy weight as he pushes back on her legs, pressing her thighs to her belly, stretching her in the most incredible way as he begins to slowly hammer at a new, sensitive spot deep inside her. Her hands interlock behind his head, drawing him closer to her as he kisses her hungrily, her body begging and vibrating for Kouga to move so much fucking faster, harder, but he maintains his slow, torturous thrusts, continuing to push deep inside her.

 **"I guess we know what else we need to work on, don't we?** " Kouga replies heatedly. His tongue runs up the nape of Kagome's neck within easy reach, tasting her, always needing to have her on his tongue as he slams into her soaked center, hard and deep, but with agonizing slowness, her mewling cries only hardening his dick further. " **Fortunately, I have a few ideas on how we might help you work on your listening skills** ," he rumbles, giving her several fast, hard thrusts, just the way she wants it, using his new angle to great advantage.

" _Aah_ … _aah_ … _ohh_ ye _sss_ …" Kagome sighs, losing herself in his maddening touch. She knows she should be irritated with him, shouldn't be enjoying this nearly as much as she is, but kami help her, if it were only the way Kouga consumes her body that makes her mad with desire for him, or the way he sends devastating surges of heat and electricity burning through her body, overwhelming every cell with his touch. But her wolf has mastered how to fuck her mind as well as her body, and a single look from those electric blues, hazed in red, reflecting Kouga's rising passions like a storm building on a burning sea, has the ability to undo her completely.

 **"So are we ready to listen, Kagome?"** Kouga rumbles deep in his chest at the needy laced whimper in Kagome's moans, the sound driving straight into his groin. His tongue flicks briefly at a hard nipple, and instinctively she pushes her breast up towards him, making it hard for Kouga to repress his gravelly chuckle that only increases the whimpering sound at the back of Kagome's throat. He knows she wants him to clamp his hot mouth over her and suck hard on that delectable little peak, and, gods, more than anything Kouga wants to fucking oblige her! Just, not yet.

Kagome continues to twist beneath him, trying to urge him on, but her mobility is restricted by Kouga's arms clamped against her legs, exactly as had been his intention. Giving Kagome no choice but to take what he gives or doesn't give her. His hips continue to move in an erratic pattern of fast and slow thrusts that keeps Kagome's body guessing and unable to get into a proper flow before Kouga is changing his pace again. Each time he pushes back on her folded legs, he bears down on her, sinking deeper inside her humming core, drawing a longer, deeper moan from her each time.

" **If you don't wanna answer, Kags,** " Kouga's gaze travels hungrily over his woman's body. He drinks in the sight of the sweat clinging to her ivory skin, her cheeks rosy and flushed, hair tousled and bed ridden. The unhappy glare his woman throws him through one hazy, lust-filled eye definitely makes the list of one of the sexiest thing's he's ever seen, the sight of her just begging to be fucked harder.

" **I'll be happy to stop,** " feral eyes gleam, even as they threaten. An empty threat of course, but she doesn't need to know that.

Kouga can see the array of emotions playing through Kagome's face and in her scent; her arousal, frustration, and annoyance each battling for top spot. He can practically see the sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue, but to her credit she bites it back. When she stalls in her reply, Kouga lowers her legs, dropping them back down to around his waist, his thrusts coming almost to a complete stop as Kagome's eyes widen in response, quaking with her pent up, boiling need.

"I'm listening!" she purrs quickly, rising to nuzzle her nose along his chin in a sweetly submissive gesture. "I'm listening," she hums again, softer this time, desperate for the wolf to keep moving.

Kouga rumbles low in his chest in approval. Dipping his head he flicks his tongue toward her hard taut nipple, wrapping his hot wet mouth around her, he sucks hungrily on the tender nub as a reward. Kagome's high pitched keen and flaring arousal smooth over his senses, feeding the flames of his furnace as his tongue continues to tease her, his fangs and mouth raking across her swollen flesh exactly the way she craves it.

"Oh, gods, Kouga, that feels…. _aaah!..._ amazing!" Kagome purrs beneath him. Her eyes flutter close as her body screams in joy at the strong hot strokes and searing suction of the wolf's mouth on her flushed and heated skin. Now if only his hips would start moving again! But Kouga holds firm, solid inside her, perfectly, achingly, and maddeningly still! Just when she's sure she's going to scream, Kagome feels him twitch inside her, making her spasm as he draws quickly out of her.

Kouga's voice, hot and serious, calls to her through the haze of heat and pleasure from somewhere above. **"I said, look at me, Kagome."**

"Ne?" she cracks a heavy lidded eye open to find Kouga gazing down at her, an unreadable expression chiseled on his features. Balancing on one forearm, he runs a hand gently along the side of her face, filled with so much tenderness and love among the raging fires of his youkai that it makes Kagome's heart skip over her next breath.

" **Do you know how much you scared me?** " Kouga's voice is thick and harsh with barely repressed emotion.

"K-kouga?" Kagome's eyes quiver as she senses the change in her wolf. His worry and fear finally radiating to the surface.

" **Do you?** " Kouga growls heatedly, thrusting his hard cock deep inside her as he asks it; filling her, stretching her, burying himself deep inside her hot sweet center again.

" _Ah…aah!_ " Kagome's eyes roll back in glorious relief at the sudden hard and penetrating thrust.

" **I said look at me, Kagome** ," Kouga gruffs, fisting both his claws into the furs beneath him. He hovers over her in a low push-up, his hips rocking slowly in and out of her. Burying himself hard and deep with each slow, penetrating thrust, Kouga's youkai howls and rumbles deep in his chest, peering through his predatory gaze that blazes down on his woman, his wife, his _mate_.

Kagome struggles to keep her eyes focused on Kouga's heated gaze that scorches her to the marrow of her bones. His slow rhythmic pulsing begins to pick up speed, increasing the friction and electrical current humming in her body.

" **Do you know how dangerous that was**?" Kouga grunts hoarsely at her, his fear and worry seeping into his penetrating thrusts. He pulls out of her farther and faster each time, before driving back in. Kagome's ear splitting howls as her head digs into the bed beneath her rakes over Kouga's senses in the most incredible fucking way. Watching hungrily as she struggles to keep up with his powerful, quickening thrusts, and with greater effort, struggles to hold his gaze.

"Koug- _aah_ …I…" Earthquakes detonate somewhere at the back of Kagome's mind, threatening to turn the storm raging within her into an unstoppable tsunami that swallows her whole. As she tries to focus on Kouga's heated words among the tidal waves of carnal pleasure threatening to drown her, does Kagome finally begin to understand.

Kouga had been beyond terrified for her. She could have easily lost her life, and all because she'd been obstinate and over-confident about her abilities. But her wolf had known, had sensed that she wasn't ready, had tried to warn her, to keep her from harm. Had in fact, _ordered_ her from even attempting it! But in the heat of the moment, Kagome's own stubbornness had risen to the surface, something she realizes she's been doing a lot of lately – not that she'd ever admit to it of course.

Unwilling to face the truth of Kouga's words, writing him off as being simply overly protective as always, Kagome hadn't heeded any of his advice. Following her own guidance with single minded determination, as though she were trying to prove something _;_ what exactly – she has no idea, only that her stubborn pride had definitely cometh before her fall, literally!

Even though she was okay, thanks to Sango and Kirara, Kagome understands how terrified, insane, and heartbroken she would be if anything ever happened to Kouga, remembering only too well the fear that had consumed her when Naraku had nearly killed him in their last battle. And something _had_ almost happened to her, and now Kouga's demonic instincts are on over-drive as he struggles to find a way to balance that dark, primal side of his nature with the part of him that aches only to protect her.

"I-I'm… _aahh_ …s-sorry… _mmmhmm_ …Kouga," Kagome pants, releasing a long, moaning sigh under the sweet, painful thrusts that threaten to break her open as she swallows up Kouga's pain, his anger, his fear, in the only way she can for him.

Kouga rumbles low in his chest, a deeper more primal octave that skitters over Kagome's skin. His forehead presses against hers as he tilts her hip upwards, using the angle to penetrate deeper, moving just a touch harder. The shifting array of his woman's scent and the feel of her pulsing at the back of his mind, spells to the wolf in a moment the understanding that dawns on his woman. Finally.

" **What would I have done… if something happened…** ** _hnn_** **…to you, Kagome?** " Kouga grunts, hard, through his powerful, deepening thrusts. Harder, faster, and deeper he takes her, until Kagome's lust filled screams ring through the chambers, echoing in his ears in an ear splitting howl that sounds something like his name. Fuck! He needs her to know, needs her to understand the depth of his love for her and the chasm of his fear as Kouga rocks his body hard against hers. Inhaling sharply as Kagome's insides clamp around him in the most delirious way as her body prepares itself to send her spiraling.

Kagome's moist, trembling eyes try to hold onto Kouga's, but holy fucking hell is it hard when all she wants to do is give herself over to him and to the heat rising in her body again, dizzying her thoughts until all she can see, feel, and hear is Kouga's hard demanding thrusts, his hoarse rasping breaths, and the flare in his storm filled eyes that finally reveals the frightened animal beneath.

"Oh, Kouga, I'm so sorry," Kagome moans and meaning it. Hating the way his worry for her consumes him, overpowers him. Oh, there is so much _more_ to loving a youkai, and a wolf one at that, but Kagome had always known, at least, as much as a mortal can know. But now, under the brutal driving passions of Kouga's youkai, the burning part of her lover that needs to assert his power and his dominance over her, is Kagome starting to understand. It's the part of him that desperately needs to wash away the fear coursing inside him as he works her body into a tingling inferno of mashed together and over-sensitized sensations that threaten to annihilate her senses.

" **Sorry, Kagome?** " Kouga husks close to her ear, the sound prickling her skin as he slams back into her with enough force to shake the mountain.

No coherent words make their way past Kagome's guttural screams as her body gladly receives Kouga's punishing thrusts, the feel of him finally moving deep inside her consuming her entire world. His hot breath blasts against the sensitive part of her ear, tickling and heating all in the same breath, twisting and melting her insides into an incomprehensible mass of sweating, fluttering nerves.

" **Is that what you said?** " Kouga's nose nuzzles against Kagome's hair, right next to her ear, breathing her in deep with each powerful thrust he drives into her. " **I think we're well past sorry, don't you?** " an ivory fang gleams out of the corner of her eye.

Oh yes, she's starting to understand. That she's in big, big trouble.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/Note:**

 _I forgot to mention... the next chapter Kouga goes over the_ rules _with her *blush* If you like what you've read, and you'd like to see what happens next, let me know! XD_


End file.
